One Shots
by lomegan
Summary: Different and random one shots off the stories written by Kurinoone  :
1. Death Wish

"Where has that boy gone?" asked a frightened looking Vernon Dursley.

Petunia scanned her spotless kitchen cautiously and slowly approached the empty hallway to continue her search. When she came across the front door of her home she heard a tapping noise. As Petunia rounded the corner to find out what the peculiar tapping was, her horrified eyes met an outraged pair of emerald eyes.

Lily observed the look of disbelief in her sister's eyes. She prepared herself for this very reaction knowing that Petunia thought she had been dead for the past fifteen years. She grimaced at her older sister's wide eyes filled with doubt.

"L-Lily?" Petunia stammered as her baby sister had some how come back from the dead. _It can't be_. _No. It's impossible! _Petunia thought to herself.

Petunia suddenly touched her cheek and realized the wetness coming from her eyes. Petunia was a hard person and rarely ever cried.

Lily looked at her distraught sister and her face softened and the sight. She came closer to comfort her big sister, but Petunia stumbled back nearly tripping over her own feet. Lily couldn't help but laugh, Petunia's eyes widened with even more with shock.

"Tuney, calm down I'm really here." Lily said with a smile.

"B-But your d-dead." Petunia's words came out barely a whisper. Even though she would never admit it, she missed Lily dearly and was torn apart when she heard the news of her death. Though she despised Lily's 'kind' she was still her little sister.

A sad smile came across Lily's face.

"Maybe, in this world."

Petunia was beyond overwhelmed and could no longer hold in her tears at the sight of her sister healthy and alive. She closed the distance and embraced Lily in a tight hug as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"I m-missed you." She cried between her tears.

Lily was bewildered at Petunia's strange behavior, her sister never showed this much emotion. Lily only hugged Petunia tighter.

A gasp at the doorframe interrupted Lily and Petunia's reunion. Vernon stumbled in the small hallway and looked at Lily with a mortified expression, he then stared at his teary eyed wife.

"Is that…" Vernon couldn't even say Lily's name. It was impossible.

Lily stiffened at the sight of Vernon, she never liked him, but managed to control her emotions.

"Yes Vernon. It's me. Lily."

Vernon nearly choked on his tongue at the sight of the dead sister-in-law.

An awkward silence came across the hall and Lily's eyes scanned the room. As she looked at the cupboard under the stairs she remembered the reason why she had come. Lily broke away from her sister's grasp and gave her a hard look. Petunia looked astonished at Lily's expression.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Petunia looked at the cupboard Lily was still glowering at. She blushed and looked completely abashed. Petunia suddenly realized why Lily came.

"Tuney. I know how you have treated my only son in this world. You treated him like rubbish! Why? Why Petunia? When I saw him he looked so fragile, and malnourished!" Lily tried to control her temper, but even Petunia could see Lily's calm composure was slipping.

"You know I never liked… you know, your lot." Petunia looked away from the hurt in Lily's eyes.

"My lot?" Lily asked, "if I'm not mistaken _you_ were the one that wanted to be in _my lot!"_

"It wasn't fair what you did to me!" Petunia was nearly yelling, "You ran off and married that Potter boy! What was I suppose to do? Ugh! _Potter!_ He was the one that completely changed you! He was the one I hated! He took you away from me Lily! And then I hear you were murdered and I'm left with _his _son at my doorstep with only a letter!" Petunia's eyes dried immediately as she spoke of James Potter.

Lily looked outraged she could barely speak. How could her sister still feel ill towards James? He hadn't done anything to her. Lily loved James with ever fiber of her being, and she considered an insult to him was an insult to her as well.

"How could you even possibly say that? James never did anything to you! Harry is my son as well! Have you forgotten that, Petunia? Locking my Harry in a cupboard is no way to treat him! I will not allow it, Petunia! You are my only sister and I would expect you to treat Harry with as much love as you do with Dudley! I am so disappointed! And you still blame James? I don't even believe it! Even after we've been _murdered _you still can't find it in your heart to take care of our only child." Lily spat the word murdered.

"But Lily! Potter stole-" Petunia was interrupted by Lily's cries.

"His name is James! And he did not steal me! I decided to leave, Petunia! Why can't you be supportive?" the hurt in Lily's eyes were crystal clear, and soon tears began streaming down her face. "Why, Petunia? Was I that terrible of a sister to you! Please tell me! I want to understand why you were so cold to my son! To my blood! And yours as well!"

Petunia looked ashamed at her sister. A lump in her throat told her not to speak or else angry tears would surely flow freely.

Lily's knees buckled and she fell to the floor still clutching at Petunia's hands.

"Please" she whispered, "please tell me, Tuney. What did I do to make you treat Harry like you have! And if you value my sanity don't blame James he hasn't done anything to you and you know it."

"I-I don't know." Petunia managed to choke out, barely audible.

Lily's rage exploded at her sister's answer.

"You don't know?" she rose to her feet, "you don't know! If I were alive to tell you one thing before I died it would be, to take care of Harry and show him love that I would have! What is it, Petunia? Your prejudices to strong to even fulfill my death wish?"

Lily began to reach for the door, but was suddenly stopped by a teary Petunia.

"L-Lily! P-Please! D-Don't go! I-I'm s-so sorry! Please!" cried Petunia. "I d-don't want to l-lose you again!"

Lily looked at her sister, even though she was still furious with Petunia she could only imagine what she had gone through with her murder. Lily took Petunia's hand in hers and kissed it gently.

"Petunia, you will never lose me. As long as you have Harry, you will never lose me." She said with a sad smile.

Petunia gave her sister a weak smile, "I am sorry about Harry."

Lily could only nod, she still wasn't sure if Petunia apologies were sincere, but she could easily tell the regret in her eyes. Lily turned to open the door, but as she reached for the doorknob, it suddenly opened wide.

"Lily?"

Lily looked at James and saw him give a murderous glare towards Vernon and Petunia.

"James…" Lily knew James would explode at the Durselys.

"You!" he spat at Petunia, James turned around quickly his back facing them, "I can't even look at you. I am only here to find Lily. I had a feeling she would be here."

"Pott- James, I-I'm sorry." Petunia could barely hide the disgust she felt towards James, but for the sake of Lily she did the best as she could.

James was shocked to here the apology come from Petunia's mouth. His eye's widened with surprise.

"What?" James asked.

"I know we have had our m-misunderstandings but I am s-sorry for treating Harry poorly." Petunia stuttered.

"Poorly?" James said in disbelief, "Poorly! That is a huge understatement! You nearly starved my son!"

Petunia looked at the ground. She knew she couldn't take James glares. Lily couldn't help but notice how similar James and Harry looked, she smiled at the thought.

"James, I think that's enough." Lily said softly, but she could tell James was not satisfied.

"Enough? Lily they treated our only son like dirt! You saw how different Harry looked!" James said angrily.

Lily still couldn't believe that Damien didn't exist in this world. Harry was there only child in this world and Lily's own sister treated him like an animal. The thought outraged Lily again, but she controlled her temper and tried to convince James that Petunia tried to make amends. But being as stubborn as James is, he didn't back down that easily.

"Lils. They could have killed him! You saw how small that cupboard was! How dare they!" he yelled in frustration.

Lily put a hand on James's cheek and looked at him sadly.

"I understand. How the treated Harry was astonishing, but we need to forgive them. She did apologized." James smirked, he didn't think that Petunia's apology was nearly as genuine as Lily thought.

"James. Calm down. I know it's terrible. But we need to return to our world and figure out solutions to the problems there as well."

James seemed to ease a bit with Lily's words but was still angry with his in-laws. He looked back at Lily and decided to not cause any more trouble for his wife. He nodded sadly and quickly returned to 12 Grimwuald Place to return to their home.


	2. Aftermath

_It was just a dream. A nightmare. _James thought as he lay in bed. As he tried to shift his body he noticed his body was stiff and his head was throbbing with pain. James opened his blurry eyes and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. But his hand only grasped the air. Though his eyesight was beyond distorted he knew he was not at Godric's Hallow. Panic settled into the pit of James's stomach. Where was he?

James's disturbing thoughts were interrupted by a tense voice.

"Mr. Potter?"

James looked on the other side of him only seeing an outline of what seemed to be a person dressed in a white coat.

"Where am I?" James asked frantically trying to gain information about his location.

Suddenly the man with the white coat stretched his hand out, James grabbed his glasses and put them on. The first indication that something violent took place last night was that James noticed his glasses had a cracked lens. He focused on the room before him, small white beds lined up next to each other in a large tiled room. He looked around his own bed and was horrified to see an unconscious Sirius and Lily in the beds next to him. Recognition set in. He was at St. Mungo's.

Healer Davis looked at a distraught James and felt a wash of pity surge over him. _How am I suppose to tell them what happened?_ the healer questioned himself.

"Healer Davis?" James asked, astonished and worried. "Why am I here?"

The healer only looked around nervously. He couldn't believe this was so unbearably hard.

"Mr. Potter, you along with Mr. Black and your wife were found in your home late last night bloodied and beaten. You were lucky to survive. You had lost so much blood from your head wounds, we were afraid there was nothing we could do. Mr. Black on the other hand was put under a heavy stunning spell that has not seemed to where off yet. He was also found with numerous cuts and bruises." James looked at him bewildered he didn't know if he could listen to the healer talk about what happened to Lily.

Even though she only had a small cut on her pretty face James was still beyond concerned, then suddenly he forgot about all his other problems and focused on what mattered most to him.

"Where is Harry?" he asked in a strained voice.

Healer Davis looked away, the shifted his gaze to his feet.

"My son! Where is he!" James demanded, his tears were on the verge of spilling over.

When the healer didn't respond James pleaded him to tell him where his baby was.

"Healer Davis, please, I beg you. Tell me Harry is all right." he chocked.

"James…" Healer Davis began, he was studying James closely. James put hid his face in his hands.

"No. Please. My baby boy!" James whispered, "it wasn't a nightmare." He shook his head.

"James. Harry was not found in Godric's Hallow last night." the healer looked at the young father in sympathy. Healer Davis put a hand on James's shoulder as he sobbed.

"This was all my fault!" James exploded which made the healer jump back, terrified of the strange reaction. James never thought Peter would betray them.

"He was _my _friend! He stole _my_ son!" James cried, "He stole Harry under _my_ roof." He added between his sobs.

James was in such grief; he could not believe that Peter, his long time friend, stole his baby boy. Harry was surely dead, James thought. How would he tell Lily? Harry was only fifteen months! James wanted nothing more then to hold Harry in his hands and snuggle him and protect him. He sat defeated and hollow, hidden behind his hands.

"Prongs?"

James lifted up his head to meet eyes best friend's gaze. Sirius knew something was wrong.

"James! He… Peter! I… h-he a-attacked m-me! I-I thought it was a j-joke! I… I…" Sirius was at a loss for words. But he knew that was not why James was crying, not because his long time friend had attacked them, Sirius knew it was something far worse.

"Harry…?" Sirius begged Merlin that James would pull his godson out of one of the infirmary cribs. But instead, James shook his head sobbing.

"P-Peter t-took h-him!" James burst into more tears. When Lily woke up he had to be strong for her. James knew he had to get all his angry tears out before Lily woke.

Sirius sat wide-eyed, "What? No it… he couldn't have."

James lost his temper he needed desperately to get his pain out, "Look around Sirius! Do you see Harry anywhere? If you do let me know!" James spat, tears over flowing, "My baby boy! He's gone! My son!" he shouted, "My baby boy. This is my fault." He whispered.

Sirius jerked his head up.

"Your fault? What are you talking about James how is this _your_ fault? Peter is the one who betrayed us! That bastard…"

Sirius met the eyes of his best friend, James seemed like a different person. The once lively, over confident man seemed to be a shy, hollow shell. Sirius saw no life within James's hazel eyes, no sparkle, no shine. James once again hid his face in his hands.

"How could I have not seen? He has been my friend for years! How could I have not seen this? How could I have not felt something wrong with Peter's trust!" James shook his head lost in his thoughts.

A stirring Lily made both men straighten up and suck in their tears. Sirius looked nervously over at James, he knew the minute Lily saw James's face she would pick up something terrible happened. Sirius watched intently as Lily, it was obvious she was awake, as her eyes were open, but she was staring blankly to the ceiling. Her mouth trembled for a moment and she closed her eyes again to let silent tears fall on her face.

James knew better then to speak, he silently went to her bed and wrapped his arms around her. As Lily balled into James's shoulder, Sirius was silently crying to himself. His baby godson was stripped away from him and it was all because of placing trust in the wrong hands. Sirius shook his head, trying to think of ways to comfort Lily. He knew James couldn't do it alone.

"Oh J-James! M-my b-baby! I…I…" her words were drowned out by loud sobs.

James was looking on the brink of losing his strong façade for his wife. Sirius put a hand on James's shoulder. James looked up and Sirius could see how much pain this was causing him. He not only saw grief in James's eyes but also guilt, regret, and most of all betrayal.

James look up at Sirius his eyes swimming with tears.

"I could have protected him! I could have done something for Harry! But I didn't." James said quietly.

"James Potter! D-Do not b-blame yourself!" Lily said shakily.

He could only nod, but Sirius and Lily both knew he would continue feeling guilty.

A month had past and no sign of Harry was found. James and Lily comforted each other and tried their very best to try and stay strong.

One night Lily woke up and found James was not sleeping next to her. She sat up straight and was very anxious; she knew James was not a morning person. Lily got out of bed and went downstairs to look for James. As she crossed the fireplace she saw a picture frame with a smiling Lily and James holding a happy baby Harry sharing a kiss at the end. She gently took the picture frame in her hands and stroked at her son's face.

"Harry," she whispered, "I love you sweetie."

Tears escaping her eyes and kissed the picture and continued with her search for James.

Lily climbed the stairs and noticed that Harry's old nursery door was slightly open. She quietly made her way and peaked inside the room. She closed her eyes at the sight of the haggard form of James holding the bars of Harry's crib tightly his head tilted down as he whispered to himself.

"…sorry, Harry I am so s-sorry. I- I could have protected you. I let you down," James managed to choke out. Lily knew James didn't like talking about Harry, he only blamed himself for what had happened. "Harry, son, I disappointed you." Barely audible, "This is my fault," his sobs getting louder.

Lily had enough she walked into the room and got down to her knees and hugging James tightly. He sagged in her embrace.

"L-Lily, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." James said without any emotion.

"James… don't hide your feelings from me. Please." Lily nearly begged him.

James hesitated before speaking.

"I can't live with myself, Lily! Knowing that I let Harry slip away! I- I can't deal with the pain I have inflicted on my own son." James cried.

"This is not your fault, James. Please believe me." Lily pleaded with her husband.

James shook his head in response, "But it is." He muttered under his breath.

Lily kissed him on the cheek and helped him from his knees leading him back to their own bedroom to sleep. And hopefully would help wash away James's guilt.

Lily was kept awake by the silent tears running down her face. All she wanted was her son back. Was that too much too ask? She was flooded by memories of Harry: bringing him home from the hospital, he was so little in her arms, the first time James held him and bragged that his son was the best looking boy in the world, as she remembered his words a sad smile crossed her face.

"Look at him Sirius! Don't deny it! Harry is going to grow up and definitely be popular with the ladies at school." James said with a triumphant smile looking down at his son.

Sirius looked at Lily who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay James." Sirius said with a smile.

"I mean look at those brilliant green eyes!" He said smiling sheepishly at Lily.

Lily came over and sat by Harry and James, she gently touched her baby's cheek and laughed when he opened his bright emerald green eyes, identical to hers.

"Your welcome!" she joked.

James leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"It wasn't all you!" he said with a smile, "he obviously got my charming smile."

James smiled a wide grin, ear to ear.

Almost as if Harry understood, he started giggling loudly at his mother's touch. His small fingers wrapped around Lily's index finger and smiled wide. Lily melted at her son's small smile, she chorused with 'aww's' and 'ohs' at her son.

"Told you." James muttered.

Lily sent a playful scowl at her husband. Sirius howled in laughter.

"What have a missed?" said a smiling Remus as he entered the living room. Remus's gaze went from Sirius, to Lily, to James, and finally Harry. He smiled warmly at the small family.

"What has Harry done now?" asked Remus.

"He's probably embarrassed because his own father can't stop gaping at him." joked Sirius.

James seemed oblivious to Sirius's comment has he continued to stare at his little man.

"He's just so good looking!" James smiled proudly.

"James. He looks identical to you." Lily stated.

"Exactly!" James smile became even wider.

Remus and Sirius sniggered as Lily laughed causing Harry to squeal in happiness. Lily smiled at her son and thought that nothing could take him away from her.

Lily fell asleep with a sad smile on her face. It seemed as though the only time Lily could escape to Harry were in her dreams.


	3. The Talk

"Harry?"

Harry heard the familiar voice come outside his window. He sat up from his bed and went to look outside his window. To his surprise he saw a smiling red head looking up to him, Harry smiled in response.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised at her visit.

"What? I can't visit my boyfriend when I need an escape from my brothers?" asked an amused Ginny, she loved when Harry looked confused, since it rarely ever happened.

When Harry didn't respond Ginny turned away from the window, "Fine then. I see I'm not welcome."

Before Ginny could even take a step she heard a soft thump on the grass behind her, and a strong arm pulled her from behind. Ginny smiled and turned to face Harry.

"Changed your mind?" Ginny said mischievously.

"I just jumped from two stories to keep you from leaving, does that answer your question?" Harry chuckled.

Ginny pulled herself closer to Harry's face, "I'm not sure, I don't think that's a good enough answer." She joked.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to prove myself." Harry purred in her ear.

He pulled Ginny's mouth to his and kissed her passionately. She wrapped herself around his muscular body and tangled her fingers in his messy locks. Harry placed his hands on Ginny's lower back then to her upper thigh, he gently lifted her up and leaned her back against the side of the house.

Ginny looked up at him with a playful look, "So this is your way of proving yourself?"

Harry lifted his lips from her throat to answer, "Still not good enough?"

Ginny pressed her lips in a thin line, "Mmm. Nope" she grinned.

"Well then I'll have to try harder."

Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and used his wand to levitate them both back to the window and into his bedroom. He started kissing Ginny again and lifted her off the floor onto his bed. Harry rolled Ginny on top of him she seemed breathless.

"How about now?" he said confidently.

She answered him by biting his lip softly, shaking her head.

"Playing hard to get." Harry said between kisses.

Harry decided to use his god-like body to win this game with Ginny. He pulled Ginny away and let her sit on top of him. She looked perplexed at Harry's sudden stop.

"What…"

Ginny stopped speaking once she saw what Harry was doing. Her mouth opened in a small 'O' while Harry ripped his shirt away from his chest. Ginny gaped at Harry's perfect body. In return Harry laughed and brought his lips back to hers. Harry then rolled again so that he was on top of Ginny.

"I win." he said with a smug smile.

Ginny smiled at him with the same smugness. She rolled her eyes.

"Two can play at that game."

She then rolled on top of Harry and pulled off her blouse. To her extreme happiness, Harry's smug smile evaporated, he gulped then eyed Ginny.

"You play naughty." he growled.

Ginny kissed his chest and slowly went higher, to his throat, then to his lips. Harry rolled again and was soon on top of Ginny kissing her, they both seemed oblivious to the fact that they rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a hard thump.

They laughed between each others kisses and continued on the floor. Harry lifted one of Ginny's arms above her head and locked his strong hand on her arm, as if she was chained to the floor.

Ginny tried getting out of Harry's strong hands but failed miserably. She finally gave up, Harry was too good at this game.

"Fine!" she said breathlessly, "You win."

Harry laughed, "What's my prize?"

Ginny rolled on top of Harry and crushed her lips to his, she hugged herself close to his body, as close as she could get, every curve of her body was lined with Harry's.

Harry suddenly turned away from Ginny and looked at the door. Ginny studied him confused.

"Harry? What…"

Ginny, still attached to Harry, looked at the door, horrified.

"Oh my, um. I'm so sorry! I'll be leaving then." said Lily as she rushed out the door.

Ginny collapsed on Harry's chest.

"Why! Why does this always happen?" Ginny pulled herself away from Harry and grabbed her shirt.

Harry came over to her and hugged Ginny, she could hear rumbles of laughter coming from his chest.

"You aren't bothered by the fact you mum just walked in on us again?" asked a red faced Ginny.

"No, it's fine." Harry said coolly, "She shouldn't come in without knocking anyways."

"I think I should go." Ginny sighed.

"Stay. Please?" Harry's green eyes sank deep into Ginny's brown eyes.

"But your mum…" Ginny couldn't leave when Harry begged her like that, but she was so embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." he said with a smile.

He pulled on his shirt, kissed a humiliated Ginny, and left to confront his mother.

"Why is it every time I go to talk to Harry about Ginny, they are always together?" asked an embarrassed Lily.

James chucked, "Did you walk in on them again? Lils, I'm starting to think you are planning this out."

Lily rolled her eyes and threw a humiliated look towards James. In return James laughed and hugged Lily.

"It can't be that bad, I mean you've gone in on them so many times, you should be used to it now." joked James.

"I'd like to see you try!" scowled Lily, "it seems like every time I walk in on them the more awkward the situations are."

"What happened this time?" James truly understood how weird the situations must be when Lily walked in on Harry and Ginny, but he still loved to joke about it. In all honesty, James would probably never recover if he walked in on them even once, let alone three or four times like Lily.

"Well they were on the floor this time, rolling! But…" Lily stopped and blushed.

"But what?" James asked worriedly, he really hoped they hadn't gone too far if Lily walked in.

"Harry was… he was, um. He had no shirt on…neither did Ginny." Lily managed to get out.

James looked at her sympathetically; he definitely wouldn't be able to look at Harry for a while if he walked in on that scene.

"At least they weren't… were they?" Jams asked awkwardly.

"No. Just kissing like usual." Lily said.

James laughed at how casually she said 'like usual.'

"I think I need to talk to him." Lily said tensely.

"Lils give him a break, he's an adult, it's not like he's doing anything wrong. Don't you remember when we were their age?" James's words caused Lily to blush. "Besides when have you ever gotten through with him about his feelings for Ginny?" defended James.

Lily knew he was right, Harry was an adult and was also stubborn, she had never once gotten him to open up about his feelings towards Ginny. Even though she understood that Harry deserved his privacy with his girlfriend, it drove her mad that she still couldn't get through to her son.

A knock at their door interrupted her thoughts.

"Mum?"

Harry peaked into his parent's room and saw Lily looking extremely embarrassed; he chuckled and went by her side to give her a hug.

"Really mum? Again?" Harry joked.

"I really am sorry. I don't mean to!" Lily tried to explain, she looked up at James who gave her an encouraging look to try and talk to Harry about Ginny.

"So you and Ginny are getting very serious?" asked Lily, as calm as possible.

At first Lily thought Harry would close up and say something like 'I'm not discussing it' like usual so she was surprised when Harry actually answered her question.

"Yeah," Harry looked to the ground, "I really do like her a lot."

Lily turned and touched her son's cheek, "That's very good." she said with a smile, "I can see you love her."

Harry rolled his eyes, "The only time you do see us together, it seems, is when we're both not expecting it."

James laughed at Harry's comment. Harry laughed along with his dad.

"Honestly Harry, I can't believe your fine with your mother walking in on you numerous times. I on the other hand was mortified when my mum walked in on my girlfriend and me." James eyed Lily.

Lily scowled at James, and made Harry laugh even harder.

"It's true, you would know! You were there!" James explained.

Harry looked at his mum with shock.

"So I guess you know how it feels to be Ginny." said Harry jokingly.

"Well, times five." added James.

"James!" Lily glared.

James chuckled in his wife's embarrassment. Harry seemed to be very calm he looked at his mum with a grin.

"But Harry, you're sure your not moving to fast for her?" asked Lily.

"Trust me mom, she's the one that comes on to me." laughed Harry.

James chuckled, "Hey Lils, that sounds a lot like you."

Lily's cheeks turned bright red.

Harry looked at his mum incredulously, he couldn't even see his mum with his dad like Ginny was with Harry, and he didn't want to imagine it either.

"It seems like you're definitely your father's son!" grinned a proud James as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed and looked back at Lily who stilled looked rather red.

"Seriously, mum I do love Ginny a lot, and I respect her. I would never take advantage of her." Harry said seriously.

Lily looked up at Harry with a pleased expression.

"That's why I was wondering if you could maybe talk to Ginny? She thinks you think poorly of her because of the way you always see her." Harry asked quietly.

James stopped laughing and looked to Harry, surprised that he would ask Lily of such a favor. Lily on the other hand seemed calmer at her son's words; the truth was that Lily was so happy that Harry was opening up to her.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Lily smiled proudly.

"Yes, and also, I don't want her to think my mum has gone mad, walking in on us for the… sixth time, was it?" Harry joked

Lily rolled her eyes and headed out the door to speak with Ginny.

"Ginny?" Lily called out in a small voice.

Ginny looked wide-eyed and Lily as she walked in the room and closed the door without Harry. She quickly looked down and blushed.

"I think I should go." said Ginny quietly getting up from the bed.

"Before you go I wanted to talk to you." she said with a smile.

Ginny sat back down and looked at Lily, embarrassed.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't see you differently just because I've seen you with Harry," Lily continued trying to find the right words to soothe Ginny, "Honestly, I remember when I was your age and I was walked in on by parents, quite humiliating." she laughed.

Ginny giggled knowing that Harry's mother had gone through the same thing she had.

She smiled and looked to Lily.

"I really do care about him a lot. I would never hurt him." Ginny said quietly.

"I know Ginny, I know you care about him very much. And I know Harry doesn't say his feelings out loud much, but I hope you know he loves you very, very much." Lily told Ginny.

"I know," Ginny smiled, "But sometimes I wish he would tell me everything on his mind."

"I understand what you mean, I still can't get through to him." Lily said with a sad smile.

"Then how do you know that he loves me more then I love him?" she asked before she could hold in the question.

"He told me." Lily responded.

Ginny looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

Lily gave Ginny a soft smile, "Really."

Ginny grinned to herself, she was happy that Lily came to talk to her; she could understand now that Lily didn't think she was too wild with Harry.

"Thank you." said Ginny.

Ginny sat up and hugged Lily. Lily was surprised at Ginny's sudden embrace, but hugged her back. They both heard the door squeak open.

Both Harry and James looked at the redheads they loved and gave them warm smiles. James and Lily walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Then eyed him playfully.

"I guess you'll never know."

i hoped you liked it! :D


	4. Misunderstanding

Ginny couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands, twisting her engagement ring until a pair of strong hands brought her to his lips.

"Ginny, calm down, everything is going to be fine. It's not like my parents hate you. I don't understand why you're so worried." Harry smiled at her nervousness. Ginny always seemed to be quite confident in everything she did.

Ginny looked into Harry's bright green eyes then looked away. Harry lifted her chin so he could read her expression.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that every time I see your mum it's when I'm not acting very lady-like with you!" Ginny scowled.

Harry only laughed in response before kissing her cheek.

"Ginny. You're going to be fine! What's the worst that can happen? Besides it's not like they can do anything about it since its already done." he said with a smirk.

Ginny clamped her hands to her stomach, she thought she would be sick from her nerves, but she knew that the Potters enjoyed her company, she also knew that Damien loved that Ginny and Harry were together. Why was she so worried then? She loved Harry and wanted nothing more to spend the rest of her life with him, so why was she so frightened to tell his parents about their engagement?

Ginny sighed with defeat, "Yeah I guess your right."

Even though she felt reasonably calm, Ginny still cradled her stomach just in case she felt uneasy. Harry chuckled and led her inside the Potter Manor.

"What's wrong now?" Harry asked as he observed Ginny's hands over her stomach.

"I'm so nervous, I think I may throw up." she responded.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Damy? Is that you?" called James.

James walked out of the kitchen to his surprise saw Harry and Ginny together, hand in hand. He smiled, James was very happy for the both of them, his son always looked the happiest with her.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Hey Ginny, great to see you." He said with a smile.

"You too Mr. Potter." Ginny laughed nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes, Ginny was terrible at covering her feelings, he squeezed her hand tightly. James eyed Ginny as she squeezed her right hand closer to her stomach, curiously. An awkward silence filled the main hall until a loud greeting met them all.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Damien practically yelled from the backyard, "Hey Ginny!"

"Damy?" both Harry and James questioned the youngest Potter's appearance.

Damien walked closer and observed the room. Why were Harry and Ginny here? After Harry got his own place he only visited the manor when Damien was there. But since Harry looked surprised and looked a bit annoyed that Damien showed up, it was obvious he didn't want him to be there.

"Harry…?" Damien wanted to ask why he was at the Potter Manor, but suddenly Harry locked eyes with Damien and looked at Ginny's hand in his, her ring glimmered for a second in Damien's eyes. Understanding dawned on him. _Harry and Ginny are going to tell mum and dad about their engagement!_ Damien smiled widely.

"Oh! Okay. I'll just go then. Bye!" he said quickly.

"What was that all about?" James muttered to himself, he brought his attention back to Harry, "Anyways, what brings you two here?" he said smiling again.

"We wanted to tell you and mum something. Where is she?" asked Harry, looking around the living room. Harry thought that James would understand that he proposed to Ginny, but the look of shock on his face was clear.

"Dad? Are you all right?" Harry said, worriedly.

"You want to tell us something? Is it important?" James questioned, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Harry knew by that small gesture his dad was extremely nervous.

"I sure think so." Harry answered slowly.

Ginny smiled. The truth was she was beyond excited that she was marrying Harry, it had been her dream every since the first time Harry saved her in Hogsmede.

"Is it going to effect both your lives forever?" James asked, even more anxious then before, his gaze now fixed on Ginny.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Why did James look so worried? Harry came closer to the father studying him. James tried to look away from Harry's face.

"Yeah… I believe so." Harry responded, "Dad? Is everything okay?"

James eyes widened with utter shock.

"Um. One second, let me go get your mother." James said tensely.

James bolted up stairs into his bedroom searching for his wife. How could this happen to Harry and Ginny! They were more responsible then that!

"Lily!" he called frantically.

Lily came from their bathroom and walked into the main room trying to put on a necklace. She was about to asked James for help when she saw his hysterical expression.

"James? Is everything okay?" Lily took in her husband's obvious uncomfortable position.

"Ginny!" he said quickly. "She's, she's pregnant!"

Lily felt like she had been hit with a steamroller. She stopped fidgeting with her necklace and held it in her hand. She eyed James as if he had gone mad.

"What? How do you know?" Lily looked at him skeptically.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to both of us about something very important that will change both their lives forever. Ginny is here as well and she was clutching her stomach when she first walked in!" James said hysterically.

Lily suddenly went rigid, "Harry and Ginny are more responsible then that though. I mean they aren't even married for Merlin's sake!"

Suddenly Lily's eyes clouded with horror.

"I'm too young to be a grandparent!"

Lily's words rang through the room. She sat on the bed wiping the sweat off her forehead as James paced. He ran his hand through his hair numerous times.

Harry came back down stairs barely holding his laughter. Ginny looked at him with suspicion.

"Well? What happened?" Ginny asked.

Harry burst out laughing.

"I swear, Ginny. My dad is out of his mind!" Harry was still shaking with laughter. He came over to hug Ginny and looked at her hand still gripped to her stomach. He smiled and tore her hand away and held it in his own. Her eyes met his suspiciously.

"Merlin Harry! Just tell me what happened!" Ginny said a bit impatiently.

"My parents think you're pregnant." Harry told her.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed in horror. Harry laughed even harder at Ginny's expression and hugged her closer.

"Don't worry I'll set them straight." Harry whispered in her ear.

James stared at the wall in front of him trying to gather his thoughts. When suddenly the door opened, Lily and James looked up to see a distressed Harry. Just by the look on their son's face they knew James assumption had been right.

Harry leaned against the wall and looked tiredly at them.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do." Harry said quietly.

Lily and James both looked and Harry, disappointment was clear on their faces.

Lily was the first to speak, "I thought you were more responsible Harry!"

"I know. I know." Harry said hiding his smile.

"Harry! I can't believe you would do something as stupid as this! Getting Ginny pregnant while you two aren't even married yet!" James said, "I mean once your married, sure go ahead and do what you want with your private lives. But you both are too young to have a child! Come on Harry, what about… you know, protection and all that!" James finished awkwardly.

Harry was barely able to keep his laughs in, he couldn't believe his dad had jumped to this conclusion. Harry decided it was time to end both his parent's misery.

"…so disappointed! What are the Weasley's going to say!" James continued.

"Well, at least her parents would understand that there are worse things then getting pregnant." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked a dubious Lily.

"You know… there's death, murder… getting engaged and people _thinking_ that they're pregnant." Harry finished, a bit annoyed at his parent's assumption. He studied James as one of his eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" James asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "We were going to tell you we were engaged."

James and Lily looked blankly at Harry.

"How does that fix anything!" his dad scolded him.

"Ginny isn't pregnant!" Harry stated rolling his eyes.

Relief flooded through both parents.

Harry rolled his eyes again, "What would make you even jump to that conclusion?" Harry laughed.

An embarrassed looking James spoke first, "You know me Harry, getting over worked by small things. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "But she was grabbing her stomach when she first walked in."

"She was so nervous about telling you two, she thought she was going to throw up, she felt sick." Harry answered, rolling his eyes yet again at his dad's observation. "And now I see why." he added curtly.

Lily and James looked at each other in guilt.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry!" James said as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I'm not the one you accused of being pregnant." Harry eyed both his parents.

James and Lily looked even guiltier then before. They got up from their bed and followed Harry out the door.

Even before they were on the first floor both parents were apologizing from the stairs.

"Ginny, please let us apologize. We were so foolish to jump to such a conclusion." said a humiliated Lily.

"Yeah Ginny. I'm so sorry." said an equally embarrassed James.

"It's fine. Really," Ginny said with a smile, "No harm done."

Lily and James looked at their future daughter-in-law shamefaced, but Lily wanted Harry and Ginny to tell them both the reason for them coming, even though she already knew.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" said an excited Lily.

They all sat down on the living room sofas before Harry explained.

"Before you said Ginny was pregnant," Harry smirked, he still was laughing on the inside, and knew his parents were sorry but he wasn't going to let them forget what happened so easily, "we were going to tell you that Ginny and I are going to get married." Harry finished with a genuine smile as he picked up Ginny's left hand he kissed her ring finger then showed his parents.

Lily couldn't contain her excitement about Harry and Ginny's engagement, she immediately jumped to Harry and started planting kisses on this face.

"Mum. What. Are. You. Doing." he asked between kisses.

"I'm so happy for you!" she suddenly stopped and gave Harry a hard look, "It's about time!" she joked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Lily hugged Ginny, which made her blush deeply.

"Congratulations!" she said to Ginny, excitedly.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter." grinned Ginny.

"Have you told her parents yet?" Lily asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, we did." answered Harry, "I wanted to ask Mr. Weasly before I even proposed." Harry's answer slipped out. "Shit." he muttered.

"You did?" asked a surprised looking Ginny.

"What a gentleman!" Lily squealed to James. "You didn't even do that."

"Hey! Your dad scared me sometimes, remember that time one time he said he wanted 'help' with something, and it almost killed me!" James rushed to explain himself.

"He wanted your help changing a light bulb and burned yourself only because you put it in the opposite way!" she answered exasperatedly.

"Well it hurt." James muttered.

Harry chuckled at his dad. Ginny was still looking at Harry for an answer, she didn't know Harry would ask her dad for permission to marry her. That wasn't the type of thing he usually did. Harry never asked permission for anything! She decided she would wait until they were alone.

Lily continued her plans for their wedding talking to Ginny about what she wanted, and when. Both women launched into wedding magazines and ideas.

"Hey Lils, I guess its time to crack out those venues." James joked.

Lily blushed hard, and soon her cheeks matched her hair.

"What venues?" asked a clueless Harry.

"It's nothing." Lily said quietly and quickly. Throwing James a scowl.

James laughed and put an arm around Lily before she went back into detail about the wedding.

Ginny and Harry returned back to their home carrying piles of magazines, wedding venues, and flower brochures. Harry carried a huge stack of wedding plans, which were staked about as high as his head. He could barely see where he was walking unless he peaked to side of the vast pile.

Ginny was only carrying a single magazine which she was scanning quickly. She walked through the front door completely forgot about her fiancé, struggling to balance everything in his hands.

"Um. Ginny, can you guide me through this door?" Harry asked helplessly.

Ginny laughed and took a pile of magazines with her, so that Harry could now see where he was going.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Have you forgotten that you're a wizard?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you would help me." he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

Harry twitched his hand towards the kitchen table and suddenly all the magazines, venues, and brochures flew to the wooden surface and stacked themselves neatly into two piles. Harry turned to see an amused looking Ginny.

"Show off!" she joked.

Ginny sat down at the table and took the top venue looked at it and threw it out. She went to the next and started scanning through it.

"This ones nice." she said mostly to herself.

Harry came over and sat close to Ginny. On the venue was a grassy area covered with white tables with red roses as the center piece to each table. Ginny flipped the page and saw different scenes and points of view of the altar and reception area.

"Your mum has great taste." Ginny murmured.

"I'm leaving all the planning to you, my mum, and your mum." Harry said, "If I do any planning I'll probably cause a complete disaster and ruin everything!" he said playfully.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, probably."

Harry rolled her eyes and was going to get dressed for bed. But, Ginny's voice stopped him.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Harry turned around, noticing he had her complete attention.

"Yeah?" Harry asked carefully.

"Did you really ask my dad before you proposed?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

Harry looked away from her gaze and felt slightly uncomfortable. He only asked out of respect towards the Weasleys, to give them a 'head's up' about his plans. But, deep inside Harry also did it to satisfy himself; he wanted, at least, Ginny's parents to approve of their marriage. Harry cared so much for Ginny, he didn't want her to put up fights for him with her brothers, it made him feel guilty beyond belief. He remembered his nerves acting up before he told her family.

Flashback

Harry's mind was racing with thoughts, he had a handful of floo powder, trying to make up his mind whether or not he should ask Ginny's father to propose. He gulped and threw the powder into the fire.

"The Burrow." he said weakly.

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning her kitchen when Harry flooed to their home. She looked up and was surprised to see Harry, Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly a looked at him.

"Harry, good to see you. Ginny isn't here right now, I thought she was with you actually." she said happily.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I wanted to ask you and your husband something." Harry said matter-of-fact.

Mrs. Weasley look stunned, "Oh, all right, no problem. Arthur!" she called.

"Molly? Yes, what is it?" Arthur came down the stairs and saw Harry near the fireplace, "Hi Harry! Ginny's not here at the moment…"

"Harry wants to ask us something." Molly said to her husband.

"Oh," Arthur looked just as shocked as Molly did, "well, please sit down!" he said as he came down the stairs.

Molly cleaned the table, trying to put dished in orderly piles before all three of them took a seat at the kitchen, Harry's heart beating rapidly.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask us?" Molly prompted.

Harry gulped, "I wanted to let you know, before I did anything without your consent, that I want to propose to Ginny." Harry exhaled.

Arthur and Molly had blank stares on their faces. An awkward silence hit Harry and made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Really? You want to marry Ginny!" squealed Molly. "You want to propose?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"That's wonderful!" burst Molly, happy tears swelling her eyes.

Harry was relieved at Molly reaction, he hoped that both parents would approve but Arthur still sat still. Molly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur? Are you all right?" asked a concerned Molly.

"I-I just thought this day would never come." Arthur said sadly.

Harry suddenly felt guilty, was Arthur disappointed that Harry wanted to marry Ginny?

"Mr. Weasley I assure you that I love Ginny very much, I would never use her or take advantage of her. I care for her a lot, and I would do everything in my power to protect her from harm." Harry said confidently.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to explode with happiness.

Arthur looked up at Harry with a sad smile, "I know you don't understand now Harry, but she's my little girl. She's always been and always will be. It has nothing to do with you, this day just made me think how grown up she is. Getting married and all." Arthur looked at Harry straight in the eye, "I definitely approve of you proposing to Ginny, don't be mislead by my parental instincts." Arthur smiled.

Harry laughed and continued talking to the Weasleys for the rest of the afternoon about Ginny.

End of Flashback

"Harry?" Ginny's voice pulled Harry out of his memories.

"Yeah, I did." he smiled, "I mean I wanted your parents to approve."

Ginny laughed and came over to Harry wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his throat.

"What happened if they didn't approved." Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry kissed Ginny and pulled her legs around himself.

"Well, I guess we would just have to elope." Harry purred.

Ginny laughed beneath Harry's lips as he carried her back to their bedroom.

i hope you liked it! :)


	5. Rita vs Harry

It was early in the afternoon when Harry came down to the kitchen; he sat down at the table and saw a thin newspaper at the other side.

"Accio." he reached out his hand and grabbed the Daily Prophet.

He read the title and sighed in frustration, _Harry Potter: The Chosen One, Savior Saves Us All!_

_Ugh. Savior. I'm not anyone's savior or the chosen one! _thought Harry as he read the Daily Prophet, angrily.

"What a load of rubbish." he muttered.

Despite his hate for the particular magazine Harry continued reading. He was amused by the fact; only a few weeks ago this same newspaper claimed he was a heartless killer. Harry knew the only why anyone was praising him was because he killed Voldemort.

He continued reading:

_Harry Potter, also known as: Our Savior, truly is the savior of the wizarding world, as he proved himself by killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, writes an attractive young, blond by the name of Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who claimed innocent lives has been destroyed by a mere 15-year-old boy._

"I'm seventeen!" he scolded the newspaper.

_The attractive dark haired young teen has also been getting loads of attention from the girls at school. Potter's hair isn't the only thing attracting the opposite sex, his brooding personality and great __physique__ are also contributing factors. So the real question is: is the Chosen One still on the market? _

Harry scoffed at the imbecile writer, and suddenly hoped Ginny didn't read that particular article. He skipped a few lines, refusing to read about the rumors about his personal life.

"_I always had faith in the lad!" says a Ministry Auror. It seems as though Albus Dumbledore, eccentric headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was correct about the 'prophesized savior.' In conclusion, the Wizarding community thanks Harry Potter for his duty to the Ministry._

Harry continued to glare at the newspaper, "'Duty to the Ministry?'" he mocked, "Is that some sort of sick joke?"

He levitated the Daily Prophet in his palm and it suddenly burst into flames. As the ashes fell on the table, Harry slid his chair back and ran both hands through his hair, groaning.

James came downstairs to find Lily when he saw a distraught looking Harry at the kitchen table rubbing his fingers against his temples.

"Harry? What's wrong?" a concerned James asked.

James walked over to his son and looked at the ashes on the kitchen table.

Harry looked up to James who was staring, perplexed, at the remains of the Daily Prophet.

"Did you… _burn_ something?" asked James, puzzled.

"Yeah, and I would've done it again!" Harry answered fiercely. Usually he didn't care about what any kind of newspaper said, and he still didn't, but it annoyed him to no end that they were setting him up as some sort of hero.

"Do I even want to know what it was?" James joked.

Harry smiled up as his dad, "Daily Prophet, such rubbish, did you want to read it?"

James looked at Harry with understanding; "I would never read a Rita Skeeter 'special.'" he said with repulsion. "Honestly, I think that woman is completely mad."

James couldn't hate any journalist more then Rita Skeeter, she was one for twisting stories and manipulating people's opinions through her writing.

The disgust in James's eyes made Harry laugh heartily, "She said I was fifteen." he laughed.

James rolled his eyes, "Completely mad. I'm glad you burned it!"

Harry was suddenly very interested in this Skeeter woman, mostly because he wanted revenge, but there was also the curiosity of why she was so outspoken.

"When's the next event that Rita Skeeter will be at?" asked Harry, mischievously.

James stared at Harry with wide hazel eyes, "Why? What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing." Harry said with a conniving smile.

"Don't hurt her too badly, Harry." James said before leaving the room tossing Harry a bright pink flyer.

Harry caught it and read the header, which was sparkling in big bold letters. And had a pompous looking woman clothed in a tight fitting long sleeved, dreadfully ruffled ruby red dress, waving, a queen's wave, right to Harry.

_Rita Skeeter Book Signing!_

_Young and attractive? _He thought, remembering the description she wrote of herself.

Harry smirked deviously before heading out the door.

A massive line was waiting outside Flourish and Blotts, wizards and witches of all ages were standing with a huge bright pink book titled: _In the Life of Rita Skeeter_, and in small letters below read, _Beautiful with Brains._

Harry apparated right in front of the enormous line with a glamour charm placed on himself. He walked to the front of the line and saw a moving poster, the same as the flyer, but much bigger, and also read: Welcome Rita Skeeter! In hot pink coloring.

Harry had to hold his vomit in while he looked at the poster, just the sight of the ghastly woman made him cringe. He was definitely looking forward to his revenge.

_I probably shouldn't even try using any type of deforming hexes because they probably wouldn't even work. They might actually enhance her face. _Harry sniggered at his own thoughts.

A small voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, "Excuse me sir, I have a free copy of Rita Skeeter's new book, would you like one?"

As Harry was about to say 'why would I want the piece of shit?' But, soon a thought came to him, if he wanted to get serious revenge that would hurt Skeeter deeply and emotionally he would have to go into her dreadful shoes and see what she loved and hated.

"Sure." he said grudgingly.

The boy handed Harry the thick copy and he immediately started scanning through the pages of Rita Skeeter's, materialistic life. He suddenly halted at chapter seventy-two, and read it slowly and thoroughly.

"Perfect." he muttered darkly.

"Next!" shouted Rita, impatiently.

She grabbed the book snootily out of the woman's hand and signed it quickly.

"Ms. Skeeter! I'm such a huge fan-" started the woman.

"Yes, yes, you along with all these other people behind you!" she snorted, arrogantly.

The woman stared at her idol in shock from her behavior.

Rita stared back with a conceited grimace on her face, "Move along! So many autographs, so little time! Not that you would know."

Rita gestured with her hand, waving it at the exit door. The woman continued staring and her dubiously while she proceeded out the door.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, coming through!"

A blond haired man with a brilliantly white smile, dressed in bright lilac robes came to an opened mouth Rita with a bright pink book in his hand.

"Ms. Skeeter, is that you?" asked the man, skeptically.

"Oh m-my! Mr. Lockhart!" she jumped out of her seat wild with excitement. "It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Rita Skeeter."

Rita placed her hand out for a shake, but Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to cringe away from the wrinkly, long-fingered woman. Rita's face fell slightly with disappointment; she thought Gilderoy would be completely enthralled with her.

"Are you sure about that? The book tells me that Rita Skeeter is _attractive._ But, I only see you in her place." he said coldly.

Rita gaped at her idol/ model for fashion sense and hair regimens, with disbelief, along with all the fans in the crowed bookstore.

"Well? She must be here some where!" he said loudly, so everyone in the room could hear him, even a few outside could hear the booming insults.

"Uh- um." was the only words that Rita could stutter out of her mouth. The once teenage fantasy for hers was affronting her in her own book signing!

"Pft! Tut Tut! You are no help!" said Lockhart, "Rita! Rita are you here!" he called out loudly looking around the bookstore, "This _terribly _dressed woman has stolen your thunder!" he searched in between book shelves and even looking through the crowd asking people if they've seen Rita. Every single person he asked couldn't even nod in her direction.

The whole time Rita Skeeter was standing like a statue frozen in place. The man she had a complete obsession with when she was younger thought she was horrible all around!

_Gain some backbone Rita! _She thought to herself,_ but he's so dreamy! _her teenage conscience screeched.

"Rita! You must be here! Rita?" he looked back at Rita next to the large pink chair, quite uncomfortably. "The woman is in your chair and everything!" Lockhart continued to call out.

Rita gulped down her shock and faced her most beloved idol.

"Excuse me!" said Rita, in her strongest voice, "I am Rita Skeeter!"

"You can't be!" Lockhart exclaimed.

"Oh I most definitely can!" she yelled back beyond infuriated to care who she was talking to.

"But, you look nothing like Rita Skeeter! Young, attractive, amazing figure. None of those traits you have! Obviously!" roared Lockhart.

Rita gawked at Lockhart open mouth before she pulled her emotions together.

"My, my! Look who's talking! I could say the same for you Mr. Lockhart!" even though Rita didn't mean it at all, she needed to gain back some of her dignity.

The fans in the crowd watched with, horror filled, comical, and most of all entertained expressions. Their heads moved from Rita when she said her insult, and back to Lockhart as he topped hers.

"How can you live with yourself! Pretending to be Rita Skeeter!" Lockhart scoffed.

"I am not pretending you insolent fool! It is my face on that cover! It is my book that is in the hands of all these people!" shrieked Rita.

"Then you must have stolen her story! You are disgusting!" he yelled back.

"I haven't stolen anything!"

Lockhart completely ignored her, "If your going to steal someone else's life at least do it convincingly!"

They were both staring at each other with deep hate. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Some of the fans in the bookstore squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, at least I'm a better writer!" Lockhart finally bellowed.

Rita seemed taken aback by the comment. "Excuse me! Is that a joke?"

"Am I laughing?" he returned.

"You should be!" she came back.

"But, _sadly_ I'm not!" Lockhart threw at her.

Rita continuing giving him weak jibes which he destroyed easily. Rita still couldn't fully believe that she was arguing with her teen heartthrob. But, she could see she was slowly losing all her dignity and her confidence.

"Mr. Lockhart! Can I please have your autograph?" a young man asked.

Harry forgot his disguise and continued walking towards the bookshop, determinedly.

"Mr. Lockhart?" he touched Harry's arm lightly.

Harry swooped around him to see a young boy holding out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Do you mind signing this for me?" he asked politely.

Harry looked at him, "Not at the moment. I'm extremely busy." he said in a controlled voice, trying to contain the urge to blast the boy out of his way.

The young boy blushed and walked away embarrassed.

Harry came back to Flourish and Blotts dressed in the perfect disguise. He was about to enter the bookstore when he heard shouting, presumably and argument taking place. He peaked in the store window and could not believe his eyes.

"No way." he whispered to himself, stunned.

He saw Gilderoy Lockhart having a heated bashing session with Rita Skeeter. His mouth could have been opened so wide that his jaw hit the floor, but Harry couldn't be more oblivious, he was filled with shock, his eyes fixed on the scene.

"For the last time, woman! I know you are not Rita! She's supposed to be wildly beautiful, as described in this book! 'Veela-like face', which once again, does not remotely describe you!"

Harry burst out laughing, sniggering to himself. This was too good to be true.

Harry could see the shock on Rita's face, "Believe what ever you like! I am Rita Skeeter!"

"No, _you_ are a liar!" he said confidently.

Harry choked on his tongue from laughing so hard, his eyes tearing from his laughter. He listened to the argument with utter happiness.

_This was much better revenge_. Harry thought to himself before erupting with laughter from the true Gilderoy Lockhart's impressive insults.

XXXX

WOO! go Lockhart! :D

hope you liked it! :)


	6. Big Brothers

"Is everything worked out?" asked Bill.

"No." said Fred, sarcastically, as George punched in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Whimp." muttered George.

"What did you call me you prat!" demanded Fred.

"Enough!" Bill rolled his eyes.

Percy looked disappointed in his brother's childishness and Charlie sniggered, patting Percy on the back.

"Okay, where's Ginny?" Bill asked, getting back to the plan.

"With Hermione." Fred started

"Helping her studying for her researcher's update exam." finished George with a smile.

"And Ron?" Bill questioned.

"With mum shopping for more dress robes." Charlie chuckled, as Fred and George snickered. It was there idea to send Ron out with their mum.

"I don't know if we should do this, I mean Harry can seriously blow our arses off." said Percy, quietly as he fixed his glasses.

"As Ginny's brothers we need to get to know Harry. No matter what our opinions are of him." Bill eyed Charlie seriously, "They seem really serious I mean he might even become our brother-in-law."

Charlie shuddered, he hated Harry and was still convinced that he was 'stealing' Ginny away from a future. But, his brothers persuaded him that this was the right thing to do. Charlie groaned at the thought of trying to be nice to Harry after he heard him and Ginny fighting at Christmas a few years back.

Bill saw Charlie tense up, "Don't kill him-"

"Like he could!" joked Fred.

"Yeah! Harry could probably destroy you without his wand!" added George laughing with Fred.

"That's enough." Bill repeated, eyeing his twin brothers exasperatedly.

Charlie clenched his jaw, "Let's just get this over with."

XXXX

Harry was sitting in his living reading a book on the couch when a knock on the door was heard. Harry walked to the door, and opened it to find five Weasely brothers standing on the porch.

"Hey Harry." Bill said lamely.

Harry stared at them, he was wondering if the were really there or if this was a weird dream of his. When a few minutes passed and Harry didn't 'wake up' he decided that it probably wasn't a dream.

"Um.. Hey. Ginny's with Hermione." Harry had a feeling it wasn't Ginny that they wanted, since all the red headed brothers except Ron was there. He saw each of their strange expressions: Bill looked determined, Fred and George looked bored, Percy seemed extremely uncomfortable, and Charlie wasn't glaring at Harry like he usually did which made Harry very apprehensive.

Harry's green gaze lingered on each brother before Fred spoke up.

"We didn't want to talk to Ginny. We wanted to talk to you, mate!"

Harry was beyond suspicious. Why would they want to talk to him? He was convinced they had nothing in common, and was fine with the fact they didn't particularly enjoy his company.

Harry's hand was still on the knob of the door, opening it half way. He didn't want to be rude for the sake of Ginny, but he was tempted to slam the door in their faces.

"Why?" Harry eyed Charlie, who was now looking anywhere else besides Harry.

"If you let us in, we can explain properly." Bill suggested.

Harry reluctantly opened the door wider and let the Weasleys in. As Charlie walked through his door, Harry outstretched his arm, making a barrier from coming inside.

"Don't try to even touch me in my own house. You know better than I do that I could easily take you and your brothers on. Ginny is the only reason why I even bother being civil to you." Harry warned coldly.

Charlie bit back his tongue and nodded his head stiffly. Harry was taken back; he thought Charlie would surely chew him out. He let his arm down and closed the door behind him.

"Um, take a seat." Harry muttered, he had never played host before, Ginny was always the friendly, personable one when it came to meeting new people.

Bill, Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie took a seat on couches in the living room, where Harry was just relaxing not 10 ten minutes ago. Harry sat in the last seat facing directly across from Charlie.

_Perfect._ Harry thought sarcastically.

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, carefully. Harry was actually very jumpy as to why five grown men came to his home to 'talk' to him. The comforting weight of his wand in his pocket was the only thing keeping him in his seat, instead of lashing out and demanding why they were here.

"Ginny." answered Bill.

Harry was utterly confused, "I told you she's with Hermione." He was definitely losing his patience with the brothers. He suddenly gave a lot of credit to his girlfriend for putting up with them for so long.

Fred rolled his eyes, "We want to talk to you _about_ Ginny."

Harry was even more confused than before, they probably knew Ginny better then he did. They were her brothers for Merlin's sake! What did they want to know?

"What could I know about Ginny that you don't. You've known her longer then me. You are her brothers, after all." Harry stated.

_He's not getting it. _Bill thought frantically.

Charlie lost his patience, _How stupid can you be? Ginny is too smart for him! _

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Charlie said, irritated. Harry focused his attention to his least favorite Weasley brother, narrowing his eyes.

Charlie threw his arms up exasperatedly, "We want to talk about you and Ginny, your relationship. Get the picture?"

"Charlie." Bill eyed Charlie with a 'calm down or else Harry is going to snap and kill you' look.

Harry stood up from his seat and glared at Charlie he opened his mouth, but suddenly stopped. His eyes fixed past Charlie for a second, and his eyes began to look with almost understanding.

Charlie looked at Harry with the same confusion he had a few minutes ago.

_What just happened?_ Charlie turned around to see what Harry was looking at, but he only saw the fireplace mantel.

Instead of being lashing out at Charlie, Harry sank back into his seat. An eerie silence passed the room, while the calculating look in Harry's eyes continued. Fred and George shared a look of nervousness.

Harry didn't know how to take the news of Ginny's brothers wanting to talk about their relationship. Before he was going to erupt in madness a picture of Damien caught Harry's gaze on the fireplace. He suddenly remembered the time Damien introduced his girlfriend to Harry. He remembered the urge to question the girl nonstop to be sure she would never hurt Damien. Even though Harry knew that Damien was more then capable of protecting himself, Harry still felt protective over his little brother.

He felt a mixture of anger because the Weasleys still didn't trust him, but then again a small voice in his head told him, he hadn't don't anything to earn their trust. Harry grimaced to himself.

He finally settled on letting the brother's question him. He understood how they felt. He knew that they honestly had no idea who he was besides from the Daily Prophet. Harry groaned at the thought.

He sighed in defeat, "What do you want know?"

Each brother launched into questions. Surprisingly, Harry was actually having a good time with the brothers as he answered their questions with laughs.

"When's your birthday?" asked Bill.

"July 31." answered Harry, "Why would you want to know that?"

"So we can get you a gifts." Replied Bill, sheepishly.

Harry liked Bill more and more, he seemed like a really good guy to Harry.

"Do you know what you want to do professionally?" asked a curious Percy.

Harry thought about it, "Well, I like teaching right now, it's really satisfying actually _teaching_ younger kids. But, maybe I should become the Minister of Magic and actually do stuff." joked Harry as he shuddered in disgust for the Ministry.

Percy laughed along with the other brothers.

"Favorite animal?" piped out Charlie. His love for animals made him ask the question before thinking about it. He thought Harry would answer snakes.

Harry had to really think about the question Charlie asked only because, no matter how much he denied he really liked his counter part Harry's pet owl, Hedwig. He didn't feel lonely when he was with Hedwig. Harry knew they expected him to say snakes, but honestly Harry didn't really like snakes or anything, it was just Nagini that he really loved. But even Nagini didn't give the silent, pleasant comfort Hedwig did.

"An owl named Hedwig." Harry smiled to himself, he wasn't sure if Hedwig exist in this world.

Harry laughed at the expressions on the brothers' faces.

"Favorite color?" asked Fred.

"Black." Harry responded, then he thought about it more. Harry just assumed black was his favorite color because he wore it all the time, but then he realized, with a thump in his heart that was so loud he wouldn't be surprised if the Weasleys heard it, that his favorite color was the shade of Ginny's hair. He loved it so much and he could spot it from miles away. But, the brothers continued their interrogation before he could change his answer.

"Now we're going to ask you some more personal questions." announced Bill, when Harry gave him an unsure look he added, "Nothing about your past though." Bill gave a look to Charlie, he hoped that Charlie could control his emotions.

Harry silently thanked Bill, he really didn't want to discuss his past with them.

"When did you meet Ginny?" Bill asked first.

"Meet? Or see?" asked Harry as he laughed at his private joke. Harry didn't actually officially meet Ginny until almost five months after he first saw her.

Bill looked confused, "Both?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, the first time I saw her was in Hogsmeade, she fell off a roof and I saved her. But, she didn't really know who I was-"

Harry was cut off by Percy, Bill, and Charlie, "_You_ were the boy she was looking for? I didn't know that was you!"

Harry glanced over at Fred and George, "I guess we forgot to tell you guys Ginny found him." they muttered.

Fred motioned to Harry with his hands, "Ta-da!"

Harry was surprised how easy he was able to open up to the Weasleys even with Charlie in the room. Maybe it was the fact that they were all older brothers, and protective over their only sister, much like Harry was with his only brother.

_I guess we do have something in common_. Harry thought curtly.

"Anyways Harry, go on." Bill propmted.

"I didn't actually meet Ginny until about four or five months after seeing her in Hogsmeade." Harry continued.

"She was always completely, madly in love with you." sniggered George.

Harry smiled in response, "Good to hear it." he joked.

After they stopped laughing a silence fell on the room. Harry looked over at Charlie who had a small smile on his face. Even though Harry didn't like Charlie much, he didn't want Ginny and him to fight over Harry. He _wanted_ Charlie to approve of them, but he didn't _need_ him to.

"To tell you the truth Harry, you're a lot more fun to talk to then I thought." Percy said as he slid his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"I could say the same, Perc." Harry laughed.

Fred and George howled in laughter and both hit Percy in the back simultaneously. Bill and Charlie joined in as Percy got the wind knocked out of him.

"Okay, okay enough. Back to the questions!" announced Bill, excitedly.

"Wait, I want to ask you all a question." Harry interrupted.

Bill was surprised, but stayed in his calm composure, "Sure, ask away." he said with a smile.

"This, to my complete shock, has actually been very entertaining to talk to you guys. But I have to ask," all eyes fixed on Harry, "was there a point?" asked Harry.

To everyone's shock, Charlie started laughing, then suddenly stopped as he saw everyone looking at him, his eyes locked with Harry's.

"Of course there was a point," explained Charlie, "I'm not going to try and sugar coat anything for you Harry so I'm just going to tell it like it is. I hated you before I really knew you. I was convinced that you were not only stealing away my baby sister, but also her future because of your past. I thought I knew you from what I read: a selfish, no good killer" Harry mentally shuddered, "today, my brothers nearly had to hex me just to come to your home. I didn't understand why they wanted to get to know a monster."

All the men in the room were listening quietly as Charlie continued his monologue, especially Harry. "But don't you see my fatal flaw here?" no one answered so Charlie continued, "I judged you on what others thought of you. I'm glad my brothers bought me here to really understand you better." Finished Charlie.

Harry's eyes looked towards his feet, even though he was relived that Charlie didn't fully loathe Harry, he felt uncomfortable with the attention Charlie was putting him in.

_Stop being such a git, Harry! _His conscience scolded hims, _Charlie just explained why he hated you and admitted he was too fast too judge! You're turn to be the bigger person!_

Harry looked up at Charlie, "You know Charlie, in the beginning I thought I was stealing Ginny's future too," Harry said evenly, "I too thought that she was way too good for a person like me," then he smiled, "but being as selfish as I am, I could care less, I really loved Ginny and I didn't think I could live with myself if I let her go."

Bill got up and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Is that the answer you were looking for?"

Charlie laughed, "Harry, don't get me wrong, I know you can protect Ginny better then the five of us combined, but she is a serious klutz." he joked.

Fred, George, and Percy suddenly had wide-eyes and made a strangled chocking sound.

Bill looked over to them, "Are you guys…"

The front door closed and everyone's attention was behind them. Ginny walked in the living with obvious rage. Eyes locked with Charlie.

"Gin, let us ex-" Bill was cut off.

"I'm a klutz?" Ginny demanded, "What are you feeding Harry!"

"First of all you are, and we all know it," Charlie said coolly while Fred and George snickered, "and secondly, I'm not feeding Harry anything."

"Oh, okay Charlie that explains why five of my brothers are here." said Ginny furiously.

Harry got up and put his arms around Ginny. Ginny looked appalled at his strange embrace but didn't reject it.

"Gin, don't worry they weren't that bad." he said softly.

"Then why are they still here?" she ordered, her famous temper was diminishing slightly the touch of Harry's hug.

"They wanted to get to know me better." he explained.

Ginny was taken aback, she wasn't expecting that at all. She thought the Charlie would have tried to kill Harry by coming here.

"What?" Ginny wanted to know answers, she looked over to her brothers. Harry let go of her and Ginny walked over to her family.

"Whose idea was this?" she knew Bill had already arranged this, but she wanted him to explain from the beginning.

"Mine." Bill said.

"Why did you want to 'get to know' Harry." she put the words 'get to know' in quotes with her fingers.

"Were your brothers Gin! We have to get to know the bloke who's taking you away!" Fred joked as he punched Harry in shoulder.

Harry laughed and took Ginny's hand, "Really, Ginny, their not as bad as you tell me." He looked at Charlie.

Ginny eyed Charlie, "You better have behaved."

"You know that's not my thing." He winked.

Another hour went by before the Weasley brothers left. Harry and Ginny waved goodbye as they flooed back to the Burrow, the only one left was Charlie. He looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Your not half bad Potter." He said with a smile.

"You as well, Weasley." Harry laughed.

Charlie turned to his younger sister, "He really isn't a bad guy, I'm sorry for accusing him of anything sis. I definitely approve."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Like I was looking for an approval."

Charlie chuckled while he flooed home.

"I was." Harry told Ginny.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and looked at him with a serious expression, "Well I was not, I love you and I don't care what people think, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Harry smiled as he kissed her, "A few hundred more will probably do the trick." He smiled and pulled Ginny even closer.

"Just curious, what did they ask you?" she questioned.

"My birthday, favorite color, how madly you were in love with me when you were searching for me after the first time in Hogmeade." Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny blushed, "I never did tell you how long I searched did I?"

"No," he said against her lips.

"Well now you know that it was probably the hardest thing I've ever tried looking for." She said breathlessly.

"Well, you definitely found what you were looking for," he smiled, "hopefully." He laughed as he swept Ginny off her feet.


	7. Redheads

James and Lily were sitting on the couch together looking at the final details for Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Lils, I don't know why your dragging me into Harry and Ginny's wedding plans. You know I can't plan these types of things," he paused and smiled, "I barely did anything for our wedding."

Lily smiled, it was true the only thing James did for the wedding was show up at the altar at the right time, which was a huge success for him.

"Well, this is different, it's our son's wedding-" Lily was cut off.

"Which means," James continued, "it's even more important! Lily I don't want to mess anything up, Harry would probably kill me." James joked as he gulped dramatically.

"Oh, I don't think you would have to worry about Harry as much as Ginny," Lily laughed, "If you ruin her day she would probably do the killing. Trust me I would know."

As if on cue, Harry and Ginny walked through the door, James and Lily laughed heartily as Harry gave them strange looks.

"Okay then. It's official my parents have gone completely mad." Announced Harry.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," laughed James.

Harry and Ginny sat down, and immediately Lily and Ginny launched into final wedding plans.

Harry and James shared a look before laughing, they were just sitting back and watching as if Ginny and Lily were a movie.

"Hey Potters!" Sirius announced as he flooed into the room, brushing the soot off with coat. Sirius looked at Ginny. "Future Potters."

"Hey Sirius," Harry and James greeted.

Sirius looked and Ginny and Lily talking excitedly, and chuckled.

"It seems the Potter boys have a thing for redheads." Sirius winked.

"Well you know what they say, like father like son!" Sirius laughed loudly.

That suddenly reminded Harry of something, "Have you guys made the guest list already?"

Both Ginny and Lily shot their head up from their plans in surprise.

"Did you just ask something related to the wedding?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Sirius snickered a punched James, "Man, she's just like Lily!" he whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay I did. Anyways have you?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes as a matter of fact your mother and I just finished it."

"Can I take a look?" asked Harry. James and Sirius looked at Harry with shock.

Lily handed him the list. They watched as Harry scanned over the list, he reached the bottom and looked at his mum, almost pleading.

"Did I miss someone important?" Lily asked stunned, she went through it and through to check that everyone was on there.

"Yeah, you missed _me_." Harry told her.

Lily looked at Harry in confusion, she glanced at Ginny and saw she walked over to Harry and sat on his lap, brushing the side of his hair with her hands.

"It might be too risky." She said.

"But, he's important, don't you think Ginny?" Harry told her.

When Ginny didn't answer Sirius looked at a confused James and Lily.

"Whom exactly are you talking about? Because I'm not following at all." Sirius said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said evenly.

Understanding hit Lily, James, and Sirius like a wrecking ball.

"Harry…" James started.

"Dad, come on! He deserves to be with his family, he doesn't have a mum or dad to be at _his_ wedding. And the compass proved that it could last at least a week without destroying any universes." Harry really shared a connection with his counter part, this was him if Voldemort came to the Potter's that night. He wouldn't have his parents.

"Harry, I'm adding Harry to the list this moment, don't worry I want him to be there too." Lily said softly, as she wrote down his name on the list.

James sighed, he wanted Harry to come, he really did, but he didn't want him to go through losing his parents again. James couldn't bare the thought of leaving Harry defenseless if he and Lily were murdered.

"When should we tell him?" Ginny asked.

Harry shot up out of his seat and ran up the stairs, he went to his old room, leaving a confused crowd behind him. He went to his bedside table and rummaged through it, until he found the old mobile phone. He hurried back down stairs and showed them the phone.

"Now." Harry answered as he called the number.

James and Sirius sat up straight as the phone rang the dial tone, Lily fixed her hair as if she was about to see him and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand in hers.

"Harry?" Harry called out, "Is this really you?" he asked quieter.

"Yeah it's me," Harry smiled, he was so happy to hear his counter part still had the phone. Harry could almost see the younger Harry's face light up with joy.

"It's- wow, it's great to hear from you." Harry paused, "Is everything all right?" Obviously thinking that something disastrous took place since Harry was even calling.

"Yeah, actually everything is perfect," he squeezed Ginny's hand tighter, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Harry sighed with relief over the phone, "Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding," Harry continued, "I would be really happy if you could make it."

"Of course I can make it!" Harry stopped, "Who are you getting married too?"

Harry laughed, "Ginny, of course."

Ginny giggled and pecked Harry on the cheek, "I would love it if you could make it too." Ginny said, happily.

"Mum and dad too." Added Harry.

The phone paused.

"Well, in that case," younger Harry said, "if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I bring a date?"

James, Sirius, and Lily dropped their jaws, "He has a girlfriend?" Lily mouthed. She was mortified that even her other Harry had a girlfriend. It made her feel disgustingly old.

"Who?" asked Harry, curiously.

Ginny seemed very interested too. Who would Harry's counter part date?

"Ginny Weasley." Harry answered.

Everyone in the room nearly choked with surprise. Ginny and Harry were laughing so hard they weren't even making any sounds. Sirius on the other hand was howling with loud laughter. Lily giggled while James had a very pleased expression.

_I guess we do have a thing for redheads. _Thought James, as he laughed along with Sirius.

"You, have great taste." Harry continued laughing.

Even Harry on the other line was chuckling.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself." he joked.

"I can't believe your going out with Ginny!" Sirius chortled, "I guess you guys are really meant to be, in this world and the next!" he punched Harry in the shoulder.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married! Congratulations!" Harry said over the line.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said quietly as she blushed, "Just to warn you, you might be giving Ginny ideas bringing her to our wedding." she advised playfully.

"Not as much as myself." Harry chuckled.

Lily and James were smiling proudly. They never thought their son would be thinking about marriage at nineteen, it showed them how mature he really was.

_He was forced to grow up fast._ A small voice in Lily's head reminded her. A sad smile crossed her face.

"I'm glad Ginny means a lot to both Harrys'." she responded with a grin.

Harry hugged Ginny tighter in his arms.

"Me too." said Ginny quietly, "and, of course you can bring Ginny."

"Mum? Was that you?" Younger Harry asked, hopefully. Harry had really missed his parents, ever since they left, he hadn't stopped thinking about them. Just the thought that somewhere in the universe his parents were alive always made Harry feel so much happier.

"Yes, it's me," she said happily, "How are you, sweetie?" Lily couldn't help, but call her younger Harry 'sweetie' she called him that all the time when he was baby. She also remembered how innocent he was and his child like features were still evident on his face even at fifteen.

"Mum," Lily could almost see the blush on her younger Harry's face, "I'm fine, I've missed you all."

"We've missed you too Harry," said Lily, softly.

Harry could see that his mum missed his counter part, but everyone in the room could hear the yearning in her voice.

Harry wrapped an arm around his mum and gave her a smile.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Harry over the phone.

"It's next week, maybe you can come a few days earlier so we can catch up in person." suggested Harry.

"Yeah, Sirius is going to die when I tell him that you and Ginny are getting married." Harry chuckled.

Sirius laughed, "I almost did in this world! I bet Remus would feel pretty old as well!"

Harry didn't respond, and suddenly the room went quiet.

"Harry?" Sirius asked to see if he was still there.

"Remus died." Harry said, sadly.

The room went dead with silence. Lily covered her mouth with her hand. Harry stiffened, Ginny let out a soft gasp as Harry took her hand in his again. Both James and Sirius looked like Harry hadn't said anything they looked frozen. Lily went silently by her husband's side and put her arms around him.

"James." She whispered, that seemed to pull him out of his trance.

He looked at her with pain in his eyes, "Remus. But he can't be dead."

"W-when?" everyone turned to look at Sirius, he now had the phone in his hands.

"Two years ago, well in my time." Harry said quietly.

"How?" Sirius chocked.

Harry was very nervous for his counter parts answer he had a feeling it had something to do with Voldemort. Remus was a very talented wizard and wouldn't have gone down without a fight. He grasped for Ginny for support.

"It was during the final battle. Voldemort came to Hogwarts to find his last Horcrux, but all the students and teachers fought, a lot of people died. Remus died in honor though." He said in a near whisper.

James and Sirius looked furious they couldn't believe Voldemort was the reason why Remus, James, and Lily were all dead in that world.

"What happened to Voldemort, who killed him?" Ginny looked at Harry, anxiously, he hadn't talked about Voldemort in years. Harry managed to hiss the words out. 

"I did." Harry said strongly.

Lily and James gasped, they thought having one son in danger at Voldemort's hands was enough, but both their Harrys had destroyed Voldemort?

Harry looked thoroughly impressed, but he wasn't that surprised.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Sirius called from the other line.

Sirius looked confused at the phone that was echoing his voice.

"I'm on the phone with Harry and them." Harry responded.

"Is James and Lily there too?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah."

The was a loud noise on the other side of the line, then suddenly a new voice came from it.

"James? Lily?" Sirius called out.

"Yeah, it's us," James and Lily said together.

Sirius sighed in what sounded like relief, "You don't know how great it is hearing your voices."

James smiled sadly, "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful! Ever since Harry moved in it's been so much more fun," he laughed, "How are you?"

"Getting ready for Harry's wedding." Lily responded.

Sirius paused, "Harry's? To whom?"

"Me." Ginny smiled, "It's Ginny."

Sirius paused again, and then started laughing loudly, "No way! Hey James it seems you and both your sons even in different dimensions are after redheads!"

James and both Harrys and Siriuss laughed hard as Ginny and Lily blushed as bright as the color of their hair, which it seemed the Potter boys fell in love with.


	8. The Godfather

Harry was reading a book in room, when a loud commotion came from downstairs. Harry jumped from his bed and took out his wand. He heard small steps climbing the stairs and his heart started beating louder. The door crashed open quickly.

"Lex! Lex! Lex!" Nigel ran through the doorway into Harry's arms, who hid his wand just on time.

Harry picked up Nigel and smiled, "When did you get here, buddy?"

"Now!" he said excitedly, "Mummy is down there too!" as he pointed to the door.

Harry started tickling Nigel and throwing him up in the air, Nigel screamed with happiness, and giggled until he couldn't breathe.

"Harry? Is everythi-" Remus walked in on Harry playing with Nigel. He was extremely surprised that Harry looked like he was having just as much fun as Nigel. Remus couldn't help but smile at the sight, it reminded him of how James treated Harry as a baby, chasing him around everywhere.

Harry scooped Nigel up effortlessly and put his fingers to his lips while laughing, "Shh! Nigel! Remus is trying to say something," Harry chuckled while tickling him.

"Oh, no Harry it's okay, continue, I just wanted to see what was going on up here," Remus was still in a trance, this was such a different side to Harry that he had never seen before.

_He's going to make a great father. _Remus thought happily.

Remus walked out of Harry's room, once he closed the door Nigel's giggles started again. He went down stairs lost in his thoughts, he couldn't believe that Harry had a fatherly side to him. He saw that he played with Nigel, tickling and chasing him around the room. Remus smiled again to himself, he was completely unaware that he was downstairs in front of a worried looking Tonks, Alice, James, and Lily.

"Remus?" Tonks came over worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Remus's attention was broken off by the sound of his wife's voice.

"What? Yeah, of course I'm fine," he said with a smile

"Okay, okay he's fine! What is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Lily excitedly.

They were all around the kitchen counters, James and Lily leaning against the middle island anxiously, Alice was sitting on one of the bar stools, all waiting for the 'great news' Tonks was about to tell them this morning before Remus went upstairs.

"I'm pregnant!" Tonks said, her face lit up as she said the words.

"Tonk! Remus! This is amazing! Congratulations!" James walked over to Remus a patted him on the back , "This is great," he paused and rolled his eyes, "Of course Sirius is late on the most important news of your life." he laughed.

"This is so wonderful! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Any names?" As Lily showered Tonks with different questions, she answered them with as much as excitement, if not more, to match Lily's.

As both women were talking animatedly to each other, Sirius walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" he said with a smile.

Lily, Remus, and James were smirking at their best friend, but Tonks still continued to smile.

"I'm pregnant." Tonks laughed.

Sirius looked blankly at Tonks then his eyes focused to Remus, he seemed to snap out of his daze. He went to hug Tonks then moved to Remus. Remus looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes.

"You were about to ask who the father was, weren't you?" he said quietly, while Tonks and Lily continued their chat about baby names.

James chuckled when Sirius nodded embarrassedly.

"Serious, Sirius?" James punched him on the arm.

Sirius laughed nervously, "Sorry Moony, you know that I would only ask to, you know…make sure and all."

Remus laughed, "Congrats though!" Sirius added happily.

As everyone was excited in the plans of the new baby on the way, the six adults didn't even notice that Harry had come down with a sleeping Nigel in his arms.

"Hey keep it down." Harry rolled his eyes.

Lily and Alice both smiled at Harry who had a small child in his arms. James and Sirius looked over in surprise, they both knew that Harry was protective of Nigel, and all children for that matter, but they both didn't expect Harry to be rocking the small boy in his arms. Remus looked at Harry with admiration he only hoped that he would become as good of a father as Harry would be some day.

Harry walked over to Alice and passed the sleeping Nigel to her as gently as he could, so he wouldn't wake him.

"Thanks Harry, I can never get him to sleep this easily, I don't know how you do it." She laughed quietly.

"It's no problem," Harry whispered with a smile.

_He's going to be an amazing father, _Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus all thought, they all had thoughts about what Harry's future would look like.

Harry touched Nigel's head a ruffled his hair softly before he went back upstairs to his room.

A silence filled the room, James and Lily were now side by side thinking about Harry and how his kids would turn out. Sirius was pleasantly surprised that his godson not only kept true to protecting the innocent, but also treating children with so much love. Alice wasn't all that surprised like the rest; she knew how attached Harry was to Nigel. As for Tonks, even though she didn't know Harry very well, she too wasn't all that surprised.

Tonks noticed Remus was staring at her blankly.

"Remus? Are you all right?" she said for the second time today.

He met her eyes, "Yes, yeah I'm great."

"Well, I think I should take Nigel home it's getting late and Frank will probably be worried." Alice said with a smile, she walked to the front door with her small son in her hands, five adults following after.

"It was great seeing you all, I'm glad that Harry and Nigel got to spend some time together after so long. Congrats again Tonks, Remus." Tonks and Remus both thanked her and she waved goodbye and left the house.

"I think we should be getting home as well," said Remus.

James patted Remus on the back again, "Congrats again on the baby, Remus," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Prongs," he laughed.

Tonks gave Lily one last hug before leaving, Remus gave Lily a hug and waved goodbye too James and Sirius.

They went into the fireplace and flooed back to their home.

"Harry seems really into kids," Sirius said happily as he sprawled across the Potter's couch.

Lily eyed him as he kick off his shoes and put his feet high in the air. She rolled her eyes as he gave her a huge grin.

"I noticed that too," James said quickly, "so, are you just going to lounge on my couch for the whole night." He asked while Sirius was taking off his socks.

"Yep," he answered as Lily pinched her nose.

James laughed and shook his head.

"Just put on your socks before the whole house disincarnates from the god awful stink coming from those bio hazardous things you call feet." Lily said without breathing.

Sirius howled in laughter as he pulled his socks back on.

XXXX

Tonks and Remus were back home and they went upstairs to their bedroom. Remus changed into his pajamas while Tonks brushed her teeth. He came over and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on their baby.

Tonks smiled and wiped her face clean of toothpaste. She laughed and sat on the counter wrapping her legs around him giving him a small peck.

"What's on your mind, I can tell you've been thinking about something all day," she said with a smug smile.

Remus knew Tonks could always read his mind, "Weren't you a bit surprised when Harry was so playful with Nigel, he's going to be such a great father." Remus said quietly.

Tonks laughed, "Honestly, I really wasn't, I mean Harry is known to be the unemotional type, but underneath his outer shell he's a big softy," she smiled.

When Remus gave her an unsure look she continued, "Remus, trust me, I know I don't know him too well, but from what he's said to me proves that he isn't what everyone puts him out to be," she paused, "He's like an onion."

Remus knew Harry was never a bad kid, he always knew that Harry was a very good person even though most people thought differently, what threw him off was his playful and light personality towards children.

"An onion?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, he has so many layers, you just need to peel them back one by one," she tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, "Sometimes they can make you cry, but you need to keep peeling in order to make something out of it."

Remus gave her a smile, she was so wise, "I know Harry is a great person, but I was thinking about something else too."

"Oh?" she said curiously.

"Yes," he looked deep into her eyes, "I want him to be the godfather."

Tonks eyes widened with happiness and she laughed while kissing him on the cheek.

Tonks smile grew wider, "I was thinking the same thing," she put her hands over her growing belly.

"Really?" he asked, Remus thought that Tonks would be a bit unsure you Harry being the godfather.

"Of course, Harry is perfect for it," she giggled as she jumped down from the counter and pulled Remus by her side and into bed.

Remus smiled to himself, he was really excited now, but he didn't know how Harry would react. He would have to tell James and Lily before anyone though. Harry reminded Remus of himself so much, he couldn't explain why he wanted Harry to be his child's godfather, it just seemed right, like it was meant to be.

XXXX

Lily was making lunch when James came into the kitchen. She was cutting some vegetables when a strong hand gripped hers. She let go of the knife and turned to James, he had a wide smile on his face. Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong Potter?" she eyed him.

James laughed and kissed her, "Nothing really Evans."

She smiled at the old nickname James used to call her when they were at Hogwarts. James lifted Lily onto the counter and started kissing her when they heard a gasp.

Damien and Harry were standing with their mouths wide open. Damien made a gagging noise. Sirius howled with laughter and walked over to James.

"Just like the old days, huh?" he laughed.

James chuckled and kissed Lily again as Sirius was nearly rolling on the floor from laughter.

"I'm going to throw up." Damien said.

James laughed as Lily hopped from the counter and rolled her eyes at her sons.

Damien sat down at the kitchen table while Harry was still eyeing his parents.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"In the kitchen? Really? Come on, I don't think I can eat in here anymore," Harry laughed.

Damien still looked uneasy as Harry took a seat next to him.

"That was traumatizing," chocked Damien.

"Take it down an octave, Damy," Lily rolled her eyes, "That was nothing."

"That is so true! You guys were so much worse at Hogwarts, snogging every second, and if you weren't making out you were probably just about to," Sirius laughed heartily.

Damien covered his ears and started humming. Harry shoved him playfully. Even though Harry was thoroughly disgusted about his parents kissing, he liked hearing about their past.

James chuckled as Lily blushed, "All were missing his Remus."

Just as he said Remus's name, the fire erupted and a happy looking Tonks and Remus stepped through. Sirius laughed and Remus looked skeptically at him.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"James and Lily having a snogging fest," Sirius snickered.

Remus rolled his eyes and joined them for breakfast. When Harry and Damien left to go train more, all that was left was Lily, James, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus.

_Perfect time to tell them_. Remus thought.

Remus cleared his throat, which gave him center stage.

"I wanted to discuss something with you guys," Remus started.

James and Lily looked at each other Remus was never this formal with them.

"What is it Moony?" asked Sirius.

"It's about Harry," he continued.

James, Lily, and Sirius looked at him with suspicion.

"What about him?" James prompted.

Remus sat straighter, "Tonks and I want him to be the godfather."

James and Lily looked a bit anxious then relaxed. Harry would be an amazing godfather to their child. Sirius was smiling proudly, happy that Remus wanted to take over his role for their baby.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it would be perfect," Tonks added, "You saw him with Nigel it was so cute. I feel like Harry is just meant to be the godfather. It seems right."

Remus was in shock as Tonks repeated his thoughts from last night.

"How do you think he's going to react?" James asked quietly. He knew that Harry would question their decision because of his past, but also thought Tonks was right, it just seemed right for Harry to take the role.

"I don't know," Remus said honestly.

"Well I guess there's only one solution to that," James said.

Remus looked questioningly at James.

"To tell him and see what happens," he finished.

XXXX

Harry and Damien walked outside to Harry's training ground. When Damien stopped abruptly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I forgot the technique book." Damien said sheepishly.

"Go get it," he responded.

"Your closer to the door." Damien retorted.

"Your kidding right?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"No." Damien laughed.

"You are the laziest person I've ever met." Harry shook his head as he walked to the door.

"It's about Harry."

Harry stopped at the sound of his name. He noticed Remus's voice, he was about to go in to tell them to stop talking about him behind his back, but was too curious to interrupt.

"What about him?" Harry heard James say.

Harry was about to walk in.

"Tonks and I want him to be the godfather."

Harry chocked and covered his mouth with his hand. They wanted a person like him to be the godfather of their child? Were they mad? Damien would be a much better candidate. Harry was lost in his thoughts; he couldn't even hear the rest of their conversation. Why would they want him to be the godfather? It didn't make sense to Harry, did they want their child to be taunted at school for their godfather was brought up by the darkest wizard ever known in the wizarding world?

Harry didn't even know where he was walking but he found himself in front of Damien. Damien came to his brother's side obviously worried just by the expression on his face.

"Harry! What happened?" Damien asked as he held up Harry for support.

Harry just shook his head, "They… Tonks and Remus, they want me to be their baby's godfather."

Now Damien seemed just as lost as Harry, "Tonks is pregnant?"

"Apparently!" Harry chocked.

"Why are you freaking out? You should be happy that they want you to be the godfather." Damien patted Harry on the back. Damien was a bit jealous of Harry, for being the godfather of Remus's first baby, but he didn't mind. He was more worried about Harry's reaction.

"What happens if my own godchild asks why I was brought up by _Voldemort_?" he hissed.

Damien didn't answer, he didn't like talking to Harry when he was mad because he knew he wouldn't listen to him. When Damien didn't answer Harry stood up.

"What am I suppose to say!" Harry demanded.

Harry stormed out of the training ground and went right into the kitchen where he saw both his parents, his godfathers, and a happy looking Tonks.

"Wotcher!"

Harry was distraught; he couldn't be a good godfather, not with a past like his.

"I can't be the godfather." He stated without a backward glance went to the fireplace a flooed away.

Tonks smile vanished, "I guess he heard," she said in a small voice.

Remus put a hand over her shoulders. Remus was disappointed with Harry's reaction, but he wasn't expecting anything less.

James and Lily looked abashed, they thought that Harry would be at least a little excited.

"What do we do now?" asked Lily.

"We wait," answered Remus.

XXXX

Harry didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he wanted to see Ginny. He needed help, even though he never admitted to his girlfriend she was the one he would go to if he needed help.

He landed in the Burrow and he fell to his knees, he didn't know why he was so emotionally drained, all he knew has that he couldn't be that child's godfather. Somewhere deep inside, he felt he wasn't worthy.

"Harry!" Ginny rushed to Harry's side, "Harry? What happened?"

She helped Harry from his knees she supported him all the way up to her room and sat him on her bed.

"What happened?" she asked again.

When Harry didn't respond she went to him and put both her hands on his face. His green eyes met hers.

"Harry. Tell me," Ginny commanded.

Harry looked at her, he nodded weakly and told her everything. He told her that Tonks was pregnant and that they wanted him to be the godfather. He told her that he couldn't because of his past. She listened quietly.

"…Ginny, you have to understand, it's too much for me, I don't want my own godchild to hate me." He finished.

Ginny kissed him softly, and looked up to him, "Harry, I do understand, but Remus and Tonks being this child's parents I mean, this kid is going to turn out as the most patient, understanding person in the world," she smiled, "When this baby is born, whether you're the godfather or not, your going to be in it's life no matter what."

Harry knew that too, even though the baby wasn't born yet, he still had a pull to always be there for it, to protect he or she, like Remus and Tonks always have for him. Harry always felt Remus understood him best, and Tonks made him happy just by her presence. He didn't want to let them down. Maybe the reason why they wanted him to be the godfather was because he reminded them of themselves.

"I just don't want to let Tonks and Remus down, what if their kid hates me," Harry said quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're kidding right?" then she smiled and scooted closer, "Who could hate you."

Harry looked back at her with a small smile, "So you're saying I should accept their offer?"

"You would make a good replacement for Sirius," she joked.

Harry laughed at her comment, he imagined himself lying across Remus and Tonks couch like Sirius always did with James and Lily.

"I don't think you should keep Tonks and Remus waiting any more, their patience might snap," said Ginny softly.

Harry nodded and took her hand in his and led her to the fireplace. He would never confess that he really wanted Ginny to come with him, just the fact that she was there with him, made the thought of telling Remus and Tonks his decision a lot easier.

XXXX

"It's been hours, maybe I should try and find him," said a worried James.

"No, it's fine, he'll come back we just need to be patient," said Remus coolly.

"It's okay," everyone turned to see Harry hand in hand with Ginny. He let go of her and went to Remus and Tonks.

"I would really like to be godfather of your baby," Harry said with a smile.

Tonks was smiling with pure happiness, she got up from her chair and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm so happy you want to," Tonks said to him.

"And don't worry, I wont stink up your whole house with my feet," he joked as he eyed Sirius.

"It was pretty bad," Sirius laughed, " So I guess you're my alternate."

Harry laughed, "I guess so."

Remus got up and looked at Harry with so much gratitude, he was so happy Harry wanted to be the godfather. He went over and hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you," he said quietly, so only Harry could here.

Harry smiled, "Thank _you_."

XXXX

Harry and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table early in the morning discussing Tonks and the baby when she herself flooed into the Potter Manor looking for Lily. She spotted a surprised looking Harry and Lily.

"Lily! Harry!" Tonks practically ran to them.

"What? What happened? Is the baby okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

Harry stood up with worry.

"Yes, _he's_ fine!" Tonks gave her a huge smile.

Lily's eyes widened with excitement, "It's a boy! Congratulations Tonks!"

"This is great! Congrats Tonks, now I can finally say godson," Harry said with a smile.

Tonks smiled a huge smile to them and told them how she couldn't wait to tell them.

XXXX

Tonks was lounging on the couch with a baby book full of names. Lily brought her a cup of tea and sat next to her reading an identical copy of the same name book.

Both Harry and Remus were looking through a different name book searching for boys names.

"What about Ryan? That's a nice name." murmured Tonks.

"It's a bit too common don't you think?" Remus said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," she said.

"Hmm. Colin, Dillon, Jack, John," Lily read through the list.

"My dad always liked that name, Jack, we had a owl named Jack," Tonks laughed to herself, "me and my dad always had so much fun."

Harry looked at Tonks, curiously, he never heard much about her past, "What's your dad's name?"

"Ted," Tonks responded with a smile, "his name is so boring though."

Harry laughed, "Look at this name, Dee, who would name their kid Dee?"

"My dad probably, since he picked the name Nymphadora," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Ted always liked strange names, Ted." Remus laughed, "Dee." He rolled his eyes.

Harry stood up, "I got it!"

Tonks looked up at him, "What?"

"Teddy," Harry laughed heartily.

Tonks laughed along with him, "I actually really like that," she smiled and touched her belly, "Teddy."

XXXX

Remus and Harry were in the nursery trying to set up the baby's new crib. They made a bet with Tonks that they could build it from scratch without any magic. They tried for at least four hours, re-reading the instructions over and over.

"Okay, that's it!" Remus pulled out his wand and waved it over the crib parts. All the pieces suddenly snapped together and assembled a perfect white crib.

Harry laughed, "I was just about to do the same thing." as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Tonks popped her head in, "You owe me a massage," she laughed.

Harry laughed as Remus rolled his eyes.

XXXX

Harry wasn't fully asleep he thought he heard someone opening his bedroom door. He suddenly was aware that someone was in his room, he shot up out of his bed and waved his hand at the lights.

James was in his room with his hands up in the air, Harry laughed hard at the site.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?" Harry chuckled.

"Tonks just went into labor," he said.

Harry shot out of his bed and got dressed he went downstairs to a waiting Lily and Damien, and another red headed girl.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry said surprised.

"I wanted to be here for you," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and took her hand, "Thanks," he pecked her on the cheek as she blushed.

They flooed to Remus's house, they knew Tonks was there with Madame Pomprey. Lily rushed to Tonk's bedroom while Damien fell asleep on the couch with a sleepy looking James and Sirius. Harry on the other hand was wide-awake and anxious. Ginny squeezed his hand tighter.

"Everything is fine," she said quietly.

Harry nodded and leaned against her.

An hour past and Ginny went to check on Tonks and Lily. Harry hoped that his godson and Tonks were all right. He thought about Remus if anything bad happened to Tonks or his son.

"Harry," Ginny soft voice called.

Harry looked up to Ginny who was holding a small bundle in her arms. She came over slowly and sat beside Harry carefully so she wouldn't wake the baby.

"This is Teddy," she said with a smile.

Harry looked at the small boy in her arms; he had a small face and a vivid shade of turquoise hair. He chuckled, he knew that his godson was a metamorphagus just like Tonks.

"Here," Ginny held him out to Harry.

Harry didn't know how to handle babies; he held his arms out in an awkward cradle. Ginny smiled and placed the baby in his hands. Harry felt the warm weight in his hands. It finally hit him this was his godson. If anything happened to this baby boy, there would be hell to pay.

Ginny giggled, "Like this."

She moved Harry's hand slowly so it supported the baby's fragile head. And used her other hand to move Harry's other hand to cradle Teddy's body more naturally. She smiled at the sight of Harry holding Teddy.

He started rocking Teddy slowly he smiled at his small godson and looked to Ginny smiling at him too. He felt so comfortable; he wished he could stay here forever.

Ginny giggled and touched the baby's cheek.

"He's adorable," she said quietly.

Teddy opened his eyes, Harry stopped breathing, Teddy gave him and Ginny a huge smile and giggled, he relaxed and laughed at his godson and used his hand to stroke his small head.

_I can do this._ Harry thought hopefully.

Damien, James, and Sirius woke and saw Harry holding a small baby in his hands and crowded around to take a look at the teal haired boy. Harry smiled and realized that no one in the room was Teddy's godfather besides him; he leaned closer to Ginny and held Teddy tighter in his arms.


End file.
